This invention in general relates to a back traction device and more particularly to such a a device including a halter member adapted to be worn by a person and a traction member adapted to be fitted to a chair. Such traction device, when the two members are adjustably secured together, with the patient or person seated in the chair, will provide traction to and reduce the pressure on the disc of the lower back. This results in a reduction of the pain in the lower back.
In the past several years, the medical literature has commented on various aspects regarding back injuries. Many of the authorities in the field suggest that a patient should not lay down for a long period of time after a severe back injury, but instead should begin resuming normal activities as soon as possible. Of course, these normal activities would include such things as sitting in a chair.
Other articles in the medical literature have studied the effect of various postures upon a patient's back. It has been determined that a seating position increases the pressure on a person's lower back by a factor of as much as 140% to 200% of body weight. It has been determined that it is important that a back injury patient have very good support and thereby decrease the pressure in the disc of the lower back as much as possible when using a seat of any type. The medical literature suggested the use of various types of seats with adjustable backs that will conform to and support a patient's back properly.
To actually achieve the above-stated goals has been difficult in practice since a patient might be exposed to several types of chairs in any one day. Even a better or properly fitted chair results in an increase in the pressure in the disc of the lower back as much as 140%. The patient may be utilizing an automobile chair, an airplane seat, or any type of office chair. It is impractical for all of these types of chairs to be adjustable to the individual's back.
Back braces are known that transfer some of the pressure from the disc to other structure in a patient's back. This type of thoracic halter is fitted around the patient to secure and stabilize him. However, such devices, while relieving tension or pressure from the disc of the lower back, do not solve the overall problem.
It would be desirable to transfer or decrease some of the pressure that is associated with sitting to allow the chair to carry the load when the patient is seated in the chair rather than the "other structure" in a patient's back.
It would also be desirable for the traction device to be used by a person with any type of chair having a seat in which the individual sits.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a back traction device that has a thoracic halter worn by a user and a traction member mounted on the back of a chair whereby, when the user is seated, the pressure in the disc of the lower back is transferred to the chair, relieving the patient's or user's lower back pain.
It is further an object of this invention to provide such a back traction device that may be adapted for use with any type of chair or any type of waist-worn halter construction.
Moreover, it is an object of the present invention to provide such a seated or back traction device including a combination halter member and traction member that is relatively simple to manufacture and utilize.